1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a memory card performing, in parallel, transfer of data recorded in a sector of a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory card including a buffer memory is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-233529. In detail, the operating speed of the flash memory, in particular the writing or rewriting operation speed is slow compared to the operating speed of the host device to be connected to the flash memory card, and therefore, it is disclosed to absorb the difference of the operation speed in the buffer memory.
By the way, in order to parallelize transfer of data recorded in the non-volatile memory, a method in which a minimum transfer unit of a conventional non-volatile memory is transferred as a segment is conceivable. However, in this method, the non-data transfer interval occurs frequently, and therefore, the transfer rate is deteriorated.
The present disclosure provides a memory card in which the non-data transfer interval is reduced by integrating a plurality of minimum transfer units of the non-volatile memory as a segment, thereby achieving performance improvement.